


这可不是断背山 This is Not the Brokeback Mountain

by jojo_joe



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 威士忌悠悠转醒。白色的墙壁、宽敞的房间，仪器滴滴地跳出声音。他睁开眼仿佛第一次打量这个世界，嘴唇微微张着，深棕的眼睛里没有情绪，看起来温柔又无害。“我是不是又死了。”下一秒，他哐地坐直身子。眼神平视、语气平稳、身手矫健，但就是差点一个头槌把凑在床边看热闹的龙舌兰撂翻过去。





	这可不是断背山 This is Not the Brokeback Mountain

威士忌悠悠转醒。白色的墙壁、宽敞的房间，仪器滴滴地跳出声音。他睁开眼仿佛第一次打量这个世界，嘴唇微微张着，深棕的眼睛里没有情绪，看起来温柔又无害。  
“我是不是又死了。”下一秒，他哐地坐直身子。眼神平视、语气平稳、身手矫健，但就是差点一个头槌把凑在床边看热闹的龙舌兰撂翻过去。  
“不对啊，他怎么没发情？”倒霉的年轻特工委屈吧啦摸着额头一块红，“说好的他会撩每一个睁眼看见的活物呢？”  
“对女人才有用吧。”姜汁酒抱着平板躲得远远的。  
威士忌听见声音刚要往旁边扭头，被龙舌兰咔吧一下掰回了脸。“来，看这儿，看这儿。”  
“我肯定已经死了。”威士忌盯着大小伙儿的脸语气笃定，停顿几秒后再一次笃定，“你都在这里了。”  
“要不要试试把你泡冰水里十天半个月。”龙舌兰咬牙切齿。  
“要不要试试把你丢绞肉机里快速瘦身。”威士忌不依不饶。  
“这是腱子肉。”  
“我可去你的，你怎么又胖了。”  
“他去了趟英国。”姜汁酒及时地插话。  
“炸鱼薯条？”  
“炸鱼薯条。”  
“哦——”威士忌恢复神智后果不其然地变得越来越讨厌，只用一个拖长音就让龙舌兰忍不住想要殴打病号。

“我总觉得我睡了很久。”房间沉默了一会儿，威士忌动胳膊动腿缓过了劲。  
“现在是2280年，两个世纪过去了。”龙舌兰说。“欢迎来到探索宇宙勇往直前的新世界。”  
“什么？”能让摸不着头脑的表情出现在威士忌的脸上真是令人暗爽。  
“他在说传送机。”姜汁酒踮着脚从龙舌兰的宽肩膀后面露出大半张脸，“你刚被运回来的时候碎得头尾不分。”  
“你们俩什么时候混成一路货色了。”威士忌再坚强也没勇气想象肉馅状态的自己，只能眯起眼睛控诉他俩的塑料友谊。  
“所以为了能把你拼起来——”  
“——我们只能把你拆得更碎。”军需官把平板搂在怀里，一脸诚恳接上话头，“运用传送机的原理，把你打散到原子的级别。星际迷航救了你的命哦。”  
“哔啵哔啵哔啵，你就能被重组了。”龙舌兰的表情更诚恳，蓝眼睛一眨一眨如同淳朴的农场男孩，“姜汁酒尽最大可能地复原了你。”  
巧克力色的姑娘深以为然地点头，“我觉得世界欠我好几座诺贝尔。”  
威士忌警觉起来，立刻低头打量自己。“最大可能？我缺了什么吗。”  
“呃——那二两肉。”  
威士忌的眼神有一瞬间的闪烁。他快速地摸了一遍自己，下一秒一个暴起扑向龙舌兰。  
“敢骗我！信不信我用套索割了你的二两肉？！”  
俗话说瘦死的骆驼比马大，当过死尸当过肉馅当过植物人的特工下起狠手依旧是当年风范。  
管他呢，今天他让这只老狐狸吃了瘪。龙舌兰顶着一边熊猫眼，依旧很满足。

 

“野外生存训练……这是什么？”龙舌兰举起手机，把那明晃晃几行字转给威士忌看。“我以为我已经是通过考核的正式特工了。”  
“带你出去呼吸新鲜空气。”坐在对面的黑发牛仔把腿跷在会议桌上，十足十的官僚做派。  
“你是不是要杀人抛尸，更详细一点，‘杀我抛尸’，荒郊野岭好办事。”龙舌兰眼睛下面的那点青还没消下去。  
“我要真想动手，你好几年前就该入土了。”威士忌的语气轻飘飘，“说认真的，我想出去骑马，但姜汁酒不许我单独行动。”  
龙舌兰琢磨了一会儿这句话背后过大的信息量，努力忽略威士忌对他动过杀意的可能性。  
“你又祸害酒厂的共有财产，香槟知道吗？”  
“香槟建议我好好休养，出去散心也是好事。”这句话等于没说，他就差把“香槟就是宠我”几个大字黏帽子上了。  
“因为你脑子还有点不好使。”  
“信不信我让马对你尥蹶子？”这人回来之后戾气怎么那么大。“正对胯下来一脚的那种。”  
“这算工伤吗。”龙舌兰可怜巴巴，很快翘着嘴角露出个欠揍至极的笑容，“不过我废了，你也没好处啊。”  
一刻钟后之后，合众国特工们看见的是被套索吊脖挂在会议室窗外，如同一颗巨型晴天娃娃的特工龙舌兰。

 

无论如何，能出来喘口气总是好的。他们清晨出发，威士忌骑了匹枣红色的马，一颠一颠地带着他俩往山里七拐八绕。到了最后，满目的绿植代替了稀疏的民宅，站在小山丘上往下看也找不到总部酒瓶子形状顶天立地的大楼。  
“我真的开始担心了，你是不是盘算着再走段路就找块树木茂盛的地方立地毙了我？”龙舌兰在马背上没他那么游刃有余，他拽拽缰绳，马打了个响鼻。气温开始升高了，他能感觉到汗珠一丝丝地沁进后背的布料里。  
“嘘，别老提醒我这事儿。”不炫耀会死说的就是威士忌，这个混球连马鞍都没用。马尾巴一甩一甩地跑上小土坡，他的屁股妥帖地包裹在牛仔裤里，圆润的弧度刚压上马背又被弹高些许，对于跟在身后的那位算得上莫大的折磨。最后龙舌兰连纠结的步骤都省了，直接大大咧咧地盯着那儿不挪眼。对，被发现了也不挪眼。  
两匹马一前一后翻过山坡，阳光肆无忌惮地洒下来，龙舌兰听见前面的男人笑了一声，脚踝夹紧敲了敲示意马再跑得快些。山风打着转把他们往前推，树叶正绿着，野草长到及膝的高度。脚下是连成片的不知名野花，起起伏伏勾勒出风的形状；盘山公路像一条灰色的蛇，在对面的山腰歪歪扭扭缠出十八弯。  
“这里还不赖，是吧？”龙舌兰吹了声口哨作为回应，正探着半边身子看不知从哪儿冒出的一条溪流，它也绕去了山的另一边。早就憋着一股劲的马匹却把口哨当成了信号，龙舌兰还没反应过来就被噔噔噔驮着拽出去几百米，撒欢的马迈开四蹄狂奔，缰绳都不管用。  
龙舌兰发誓，他嗖地飞过威士忌身边时，绝对听见了这个家伙一点不含蓄的憋笑声。

这位马祖宗终于愿意停下了，龙舌兰第一时间回头去找同行的牛仔，打算送他一根中指。视线从后转到前，一人一马却在平整的草坪上凭空消失。金发小伙子挠了挠脑袋，把牛仔帽重新压到额前打算四处逛逛，却在坐直身体时僵在原处。  
威士忌不知道什么时候已经跑到了他的斜前方，上身随着马匹的步伐前后摇晃，双手捋了捋鬃毛就垂在身侧，看起来自在得很。他把那副黄棕色的墨镜掏了出来，也戴着牛仔帽遮阳，却见鬼地脱了上衣。兜头淋下的正午阳光里，龙舌兰甚至看得清顺脊背滑下的汗珠，它们在蜜色的皮肤上舔出一条水痕，很快渗进裤腰的边沿。那里的牛仔布微微汗湿，贴着小腹的地方晕出一块深色，皮带上银色小酒壶的反光晃得龙舌兰眼前一晕。好吧，这样的眩晕也可能另有缘由。  
龙舌兰可不是会委屈自己的人，他重重吞咽一口，已经噼里啪啦打起算盘。只要靠近一点、再悄悄靠近一点，他就能与年长些的人并肩。在这个高度下，他能低头去亲吻威士忌的肩膀，他记得那里装点着细碎的雀斑，颜色很浅，像是不慎沾到的碎屑和尘土。他能用舌头将它们连起来，牙齿慢慢陷进去，微弱的咸味里——他会创造出一副属于他的星图。  
龙舌兰的下腹开始发热。他踌躇满志、兴致高昂，催着马往前走了几步，视线露骨地从肩背滑向臀部，却在视线落在腰侧时戛然而止，寒意爬上几秒前还又烫又硬的地方。  
威士忌先前穿着他的外套，衣服垂在皮带的位置。下摆总能掩盖很多，一点小肚子、一角没塞好的衬衫、一把多功能匕首——或者是一根套索。  
龙舌兰盯着那根不过三指长的棍子，整整十五秒。

留得青山在，不怕没柴烧。小龙舌兰先委屈你一下，算了算——  
龙舌兰的脑袋里只定格了那个微微翘起的腰臀，一片水花四溅的哗啦啦才把他从梦里拉回现实。他眨眨眼，马背上的漂亮屁股不见了。  
屁股……威士忌从溪流里露出个脑袋，黑发湿漉漉的，水珠顺着睫毛往下滴，委屈得像是只被摁进澡盆的猫。不知道他干了什么，那匹枣红色的马简直快在草地里跳起了芭蕾，与之相比自己这匹的小冲动根本没法排上号。而威士忌既没有马鞍救他，自己又没有扶着马，掉进水里几乎是可预见的结局。  
带着点扳回一局的喜悦，龙舌兰下了马，上前几步跪在岸边，并且谨慎地计算了不会被水鬼威士忌拽着脚拖下水的距离。他伸出手作势要拉对方上来，被回敬一枚白眼。  
“怎么说的来着？惯骑马的惯跌跤，河里淹死都是会水的。”龙舌兰用讨人嫌的马后炮语气拉着调子。枣红小马发完了疯，乐颠颠地跑回来站在溪边喝水，脖子上还垂着威士忌的牛仔衣。  
威士忌又恶狠狠地剜他一眼，一扭头对自己的马展露无限爱意，伸手摸了摸还丝毫没有怪罪的意思，让龙舌兰不知第几次感到人不如马。  
龙舌兰再一次伸手，这一次是真心的，却被对方一巴掌拍碎了滚烫的红心。威士忌毫不犹豫地往他手腕上推一把，双手一撑草地便爬了出来。之前几颗汗珠已经快把龙舌兰憋到神魂颠倒，现在从身上滑下的水滴连成了串，扑簌簌地在阳光下活生生闪出时尚杂志的光效。水落回水里，涟漪在及腰的地方晕开。  
……好吧，他还是输了。输得一派涂地。

后面的一整个下午过得算是波澜不惊。威士忌走过草地时担负了人形浇花器的重任，盘腿就在太阳底下入了定；龙舌兰扛着他的猎枪一个枪花甩进手里比划半天，也没吸引快要在暖风里坐化的男人，最后只能自讨没趣地走回树林里打点野味。  
等他拎着猎物回来的时候，威士忌竟然还坐在那儿晒太阳，只不过身边出现了一大堆木柴，也不知道是什么时候下的手。  
“我回来了！”龙舌兰深吸一口气对他大喊，倒把旁边两匹马吓得一激灵。威士忌一点没有起身迎接的意思，抬眼看他的时候黑眼睛里无悲无喜，仿佛四大皆空。  
“那准备搭帐篷吧。”他仰着头说。他的头发基本干了，没梳理的黑发毛蓬蓬地往四面八方打卷，鼻梁晒得有些红。龙舌兰咕嘟咽下一口气，强行说服自己酝酿不满情绪。这是个王八蛋，他奴役年轻人；他晒日光浴，你来干活；快吼他一嗓子，你要让他也出力。  
“为什么是我当苦力？”于是他出声了，调门很高、气势很足，却被威士忌一眼瞥得如同漏气的皮球，撑起来的场面咵啦咵啦散一地。  
“野外生存训练呀。”威士忌回答得理所当然，“只有你收到邮件了。”  
“那你……？”  
“我是监护人。姜汁酒不许你单独行动。”  
知道什么叫语塞吗？就是一瞬间堵在喉咙管里的脏话太多了。去他妈的、他妈的。

龙舌兰怨气很重，手上的动作也响得惊心动魄，声势上不输一整支拆迁队。威士忌摇摇晃晃地走来验收，又不知道是从哪儿翻出来一张印第安风情的绣花毯，往背上一披就凑了过来，还要挑剔地努努嘴。  
“为什么帐篷这么小？”他比划一下，“这一人住的吧。”  
“我们不需要那么大啊，”龙舌兰把收绳拉紧，以丰收季节的老农表情欣赏刚搭好的杰作，“反正到时候叠着睡。”  
那副称得上稀有掉落的困惑表情又露出来了。重归人间的威士忌突然变得很好骗。  
龙舌兰半弯下腰去，特意找准了发丝下的耳廓，甚至考虑要不要往里恶俗地吹一口气。  
“连距离都能成负数呢。”  
龙舌兰刚说完话就后悔了，他真的后悔了。他不该低估威士忌的。这个家伙的重返人间路大概是从地狱回来的，恶魔、彻头彻尾的恶魔。

“跟你说过这就是太小了。实话跟我说，你这根本不是单人尺寸，是儿童尺寸吧？”  
“你才儿童尺寸。”龙舌兰为了证明自己，立刻往里追加顶撞一次。  
夕阳西下时他们点了篝火，打来的野兔正好做晚餐。龙舌兰打着哈欠爬进帐篷，威士忌拽住他的小腿，贴着后腰往里挤。两人一并摔了进去，如同通过网筛的面团。狭小的空间让大小伙子差点没翻过身子，对方不管不顾地一屁股坐在肚子上看他折腾，结果也一抬头就撞了脑袋，被迫猫着腰手托顶棚。  
帐篷不详地嘎巴一声。  
“你确定哦？”龙舌兰仰头看着兴致勃勃准备自己的男人，撑起肩膀扯扯他的胳膊想要搭把手。  
“你下去。”一只巴掌黏糊糊地推在脸上。呸，控制狂。  
之后的过程混乱得仿佛挑战人体极限，他俩以前挤在小轿车后座来过一次，即使威士忌的鞋印到现在还留在车顶，龙舌兰也没觉得有现在这样令人崩溃。要是哪个倒霉鬼不巧路过这儿，肯定会看见一顶上下弹跳的帐篷。

“你松手！”威士忌压着呼吸对他的床技指手画脚，骄矜得仿佛见鬼的戏剧皇后。他缩着肩膀，大腿向两边打开，膝盖使不上力只能与垫子松垮相擦，整个人半悬着被龙舌兰掐在掌心里，腰侧已经看得见长条形的红痕。“你他妈的松手！”润滑充分的穴口即使痉挛般一张一合也没法制造太多阻力，身体慢悠悠地落回再推高，那圈环状肌肉只能堪堪含到头部。威士忌的脑袋又撞到了顶，他心情不佳地嘶着气，脚趾踩进软垫猫般地团起身子，脸颊晕出浓重的红色，抬头的时候龙舌兰从那双眼睛里看见了清晰的杀气。  
好汉不吃眼前亏，龙舌兰立刻乖巧地放手。重力叠上自身的体重，那根勃起的性器从顶至底把甬道撑到极限，对方落下时甚至能听到肉贴肉夸张的一声啪。威士忌视野发白地坐在胯上抖了好几秒，一言不发双手摁上龙舌兰的胸口作为支点，跪直身体绷紧后腰，啪地又是一下。  
现在轮到龙舌兰眼前发白了。  
你来我往几回合，龙舌兰觉得不能再这么下去了。一是他的确快被夹断在里面，二是这么颠下去，一次爆头一次绞肉机回炉重造的脑袋迟早会在帐篷顶撞掉所有智商——你看，这都已经有点傻了。  
威士忌咬着下唇，汗水顺着太阳穴聚在下颚晃来晃去，吊足了胃口才滴在对方的小腹上。他只用一眼就像是看透了龙舌兰在想什么，举起双手在上下耸动的间隙对他比了双份中指。  
就趁着暴露出的这点破绽，龙舌兰一个打挺攥住手腕，以一次漂亮的橄榄球式撞击让对方乱了重心，膝盖使力就把他往身下扭。这一路受过无数次死亡威胁的勃起还忍辱负重地埋在对方体内，威士忌趁乱角度刁钻地踹了他一脚，下一秒反而扯得自己呜咽一声。两人都向帐篷的侧边摔过去，化纤材质表面凸起一块手肘的轮廓，有那么一瞬间龙舌兰甚至感觉到帐篷岌岌可危地翘起了一个角，他迅速拽着身下的男人往反方向拽，用体重把重心稳了回来。  
威士忌的额发已经汗湿了，垂下来的几缕黑发让他看起来柔软不少，同样深色的眼睛含着生理性的泪水，鼻尖在抽吸时皱了起来。面对面的姿势不易于施展拳脚，龙舌兰还是给自己上了道双保险，借着体型优势又把对方在身下压实，从胸口到腰腹严丝合缝贴在一起，汗水滑腻腻地在皮肤间挤出声音。

他的耳朵蹭在威士忌的唇边，那些鲜活的热度随着呼吸洒上皮肤，直到灼得耳廓发烫。做爱从肉搏重新回到做爱，他耐心试探着各个角度，听着耳边的气息压短再拉长。又腻又软的呻吟从鼻腔中黏连着挤出来，稠得像是拽不断的蜜糖浆，露出脖颈立刻被龙舌兰捡了漏，嘴唇紧包着突突跳动的脉点在上面吮出个鲜红的印子。  
威士忌在他的背上回敬几道平行的指痕，微哑的喉音愈发明显，间隔缩短调子越来越高，气音飘忽像是来不及吸入足够的氧气，到了最后几乎叫不出声来。金发小子试探着又往里撞了一次，他的下腹随之颤抖起来，湿热的内部大幅度绞紧，龙舌兰往后拖拽也差一点没能把自己救出来。  
他撑住角落的立柱大幅度往前倾身，另一手托着威士忌的腰几乎把他掰成对叠的姿势。身下的人挤出一声尖锐的鼻音，伸手就要去推他的脸。龙舌兰的手指陷进臀瓣，不依不饶地逼迫这个控制欲爆棚的家伙毫无选择地接下每一次撞击，一下连着一下牵出隐秘的水声，直捣进要害也没有任何的缓冲。威士忌被逼上了极限，拔高的气声听不出是呼痛还是深陷情欲。

嘎吧。  
好吧，这一声可不在预料之内。  
龙舌兰先是因为过于清脆的异响起了一身白毛汗，但缺胳膊少腿掉零件的事情并没发生。他低头去看威士忌，对方正在高潮的余韵里畅快地喘息，意识到目光只是抬起半边眉毛。  
“怎么了？”他的嗓音带着性事之后独有的砂质。  
“你听到什么声音了吗。”  
威士忌张口刚要回答，就听到摧枯拉朽吱吱呀呀咯嘣咯嘣的声音铺天盖地降下来，支架从中段向外折起，趴窝了的帐篷拍在两人身上。确切的说，龙舌兰一人的背上。威士忌还躺在他的身下，波澜不惊地欣赏他们容身之所的坍塌，一边脚踝亲昵地蹭着对方的大腿，笑得见牙不见眼。  
“从此你就是操塌了帐篷的男人了。”  
龙舌兰这时候才想起来去看自己紧握成拳的手掌，手指依次分开，掌心里是断成两截的帐篷腿。

“你还硬着啊。”篝火烧得不算旺，最后几根木柴吐出橙红的火苗，在风里晃晃悠悠的。春末的晚上不算暖和，也不会把人冻得打摆子。他俩从帐篷的尸骸里爬出来，威士忌又祭出了他极具民族风情的大毯子。  
“先为你服务啊。”两个大男人裹在里面显得紧巴巴，但因此再次腰胯相抵，还没释放的可怜家伙隔着底裤被他挤来挤去。  
“那你就别射了。”威士忌威胁，龙舌兰立刻泄气。  
龙舌兰咳嗽一声，乖乖就地躺下来，赤裸的背部陷进草丛里，跳动的火光拉出一大团囫囵的影子。威士忌还趴在他的胸口，另一只手撑在地上，眯起眼睛时像是真的在盘算什么，突然身子一缩钻到了毯子之下，龙舌兰只能看见一绺养长的黑发顺着额头搭在小腹的位置。  
温暖的呼吸紧贴腹部皮肤，所有的动作都藏在了毯子之下。印花毯隆起的那一块小幅度地晃动着，底裤被人一点点拽下，勒在了腿根的位置。热度里掺上了水汽，与龙舌兰的呼吸同调，一收一吐地拢在早就渗出前液的性器头部，一道湿漉漉的水迹顺着阴茎上凸起的筋脉走上去。  
龙舌兰喉结一哽，还没来得及说些什么就噎回了喉管。舔在顶部缝隙间的舌尖顿了顿，几乎将他融化在夜色里的热度裹了上来。

威士忌钻出来时下唇带了点白色的黏液，他硬是把舌头挤进另一人的口腔，逼着龙舌兰在今晚的第一个吻里尝到自己的味道。烧透的木柴蹦出几点火星，灼烧的暖色调在黑夜里冷下去，一颗一颗地变成天上银白的星子。  
“雀斑怎么没了？”龙舌兰把那个吻从唇边蔓延到肩膀，大狗做标记般恨不得把自己的气息全都揉在对方身上。他咬到了锁骨末端微妙的凸起，舌头滑溜溜地转了个圈，抬起眼才发现上面干净得过了头。浅麦的皮肤被篝火的光芒沁出焦糖般的色泽，从颈侧开始，止于肩胛，本可能拼成一块星图的雀斑消失得一粒不见。  
威士忌哼出一个迷糊的鼻音，眼睑缓慢地一眨一眨，听起来随时都会去见沙子先生*，停了会儿才反应过来他在问什么。“什么？哦。”瞌睡让他失去了利爪，连咬字都软软地悬在牙齿之间，舌尖倦怠地把音节舔出来，“姜汁酒把我拼起来后，疤痕什么的全都消失了。系统重置似的。”  
龙舌兰用鼻尖拱着那一小片暖烘烘的皮肤，有些遗憾地在上面咬了一口。威士忌抬起头，脑袋上戴着龙舌兰的米色牛仔帽，比他自己那顶宽了些的帽檐正好遮住眼睛。他把边沿顶起来一点，露出左边的太阳穴。  
“你泡在冰块里那阵子发生的。姜汁酒八成已经告诉你了，”威士忌说，“那一枪是打在这里的，但伤疤现在也没了。”  
没了也好。龙舌兰想着。威士忌赤裸的小腿缠过来，垫在他一边膝盖下。

他们又聊了一会儿，困到意识模糊时互相都不太能理解对方的上一句，驴唇对马嘴也就这么说了下去。闭上的眼睑下映出隐约的火光，微弱的噼啪声蔓延开。  
“柴火好像快熄了。”龙舌兰嘟囔，没听见回音，他睁开了眼。威士忌半趴在他的身上，腰扭成奇怪的角度，还有一只脚蛮横地抵进胯下，似乎时刻准备实现他断子绝孙的承诺。  
“杰克？”还是没有动静。入夜后的山风开始变强，虚扣在威士忌头上的牛仔帽又下滑一截，翘起的帽檐搭在舒展的肩线上，晃了晃没有直接掉下去。  
他听见放缓的呼吸一起一伏，温热的气息洒在皮肤表面。山脉与天空凑得太近，那些闪烁的星光平顺地流淌在眼睫上。  
“很高兴再次见到你，杰克。”龙舌兰对着漫天星辰轻声说，“欢迎回来。”  
威士忌蹭了蹭他的胸口，将脸颊埋进肩窝。

FIN.

 

*：Mr. Sandman, 美国传说里关于睡眠的精灵，他会在孩子的眼睛里撒沙子，给他们带来一个美梦。


End file.
